Train Bandits/Transcript
(opens up on a train ride for Junctionville) (train honking) Toby: Yahoo! Junctionville, here we come! Callie: Sure am lookin' forward to gettin' to Junctionville so I can compete in the Sheriff's Contest, Governor Groundhog. Governor Groundhog: I'm glad you'll be there! It is a grand opportunity for the sheriffs in our fair state to shine. And I declare that this here golden star trophy is a mighty fine prize. It's made of pure gold, you know! Peck: (whistles) Hoo-wee! Callie: It sure is purdy. Hope I have what it takes to win it. Peck: You ask me, you should just give it to Sheriff Callie right now. Toby: That's right! We all know she's the best sheriff in the West! Callie: Now fellas, a fine trophy like that needs to be earned. Governor Groundhog can't just give it to whomever he pleases! Governor Groundhog: Of course, the winner will be the sheriff who proves they are brave and true! Callie: Well, win or lose, I'm just happy to have been asked to compete. Toby: And I'm just happy to be riding on a train! I love trains! Chugga-chugga! Whoo-whoo! Callie: Me too, Toby! There's nothin' like ridin' on a train and hearin' it chugga-chug along! (rock music playing) (Song: Chugga Chugga Choo Choo Train) Callie: Chugga-chugga, choo-choo Chugga-chugga, all aboard. Chugga-chugga, choo-choo Chugga-chugga, choo-choo train. I love to feel the rhythm of that clickety-clack Those big old wheels are rollin', Keep rollin' down the track. When I hear that whistle blow, she's coming 'round the bend. That means it's time to hop on board, and travel with a friend. Chugga-chugga, choo-choo Chugga-chugga, all aboard. Chugga-chugga, choo-choo Chugga-chugga, choo-choo train. Riding on the rails means you'll always be in style 'Cause you can just relax traveling mile after mile Chugga-chugga, choo-choo Chugga-chugga, All aboard Chugga-chugga, choo-choo, Chugga-chugga Choo-choo train! Chugga-chugga choo-choo train! Whoo-whoo (song ends) Callie: Thanks, y'all. Thank you very much. Whew, all that singing's got me thirsty. What do you say we mosey on into the refreshment car for a drink? Peck: Count me in, Sheriff. Callie: Toby? Toby: I wanna stay and look out the window some more! Callie: Then we'll bring you something back. C'mon, Peck. (Callie and Peck walk into the refreshment car) Peck: (slurping) Mmm-mm. Almost as good as Ella's. Callie: Yep. (sips) (shift further to the train bandits) Brown Train Bandit: (quietly) C'mon, boys. It's time. (walks outside of the train and locks the door) (back in the car; passengers laughing) Brown Train Bandit: 'Scuse me, folks. Can I have your attention please? This is a sticky-up! (The train bandits pull out the tape) Train Passengers: (gasping) Toby: Did they say a sticky-up? (Song: A Sticky-Up Is What They Said) The Prairie Dogs: A sticky-up is what they said (cut to Callie and Peck) (nearby talking) Bartender: Train bandits! Peck: Train bandits? Callie: Sure sounds like it. C'mon, Peck! (struggles to pull the door that the brown train bandit locked) Aw, doggone door's locked! There's only one way to get to the passenger car now. Out the back of the this car and across the top of the train. C'mon. Peck: Across the top of the train? (cut to the top of the train) Peck: Whoa, nelly... (gasping) I dunno, Sheriff... Callie: Easy, Peck. One step at a time. We'll be fine, as long as there aren't any tunnels. (sees a tunnel; gasps) Tunnel! Peck: What? Callie: Duck, Peck! Duck! Peck: Sheriff, I'm not a duck! I'm a woodpecker! (sees the tunnel) Holy jalapeños! Whoa! Woo! Thanks, Sheriff Callie. Callie: 'Course, Peck. Now let's go round us up some bandits! (train theme playing in the background) (Sheriff Callie grunts and jumps across the train) C'mon, Peck! Peck: Okay... (gulps) YAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! (jumps to Sheriff Callie) Callie: Nice jumpin', Peck. Peck: Whew! Thank you kindly! Callie: C'mon. Follow me. (cut to the inside of the train) Train Passengers: Sheriff! Thank goodness! Get us down! Please! Toby: Sheriff Callie! It was a sticky-up! Peck: You don't say. Toby: I do! (he gets untaped and grunts and falls down) Callie: Apart from being taped up, is everyone okay? All: Yes. Yes. I think so. Governor Groundhog: But those bandit rascals stole the golden star trophy! Callie: They stole it?! That's not right. Guy Next to Governor Groundhog: They went that-a-way! Callie: Toby, free the other passengers. Deputy Peck, you're with me. Toby: Okay, Sheriff. Callie: We gotta catch those train bandits and get that trophy back! (cut to the train bandits) Red Train Bandit: Sure is purdy, boss. Brown Train Bandit: Yup. It's real gold, too. Gotta be worth a fortune! White Train Bandit: And it's all our's! (all train bandits laughing) (door opens) Callie: Not for long, bandits! Brown Train Bandit: Sheriff Callie? Callie: That's right (her star spins and fanfare plays) Now, we can do this the easy way, where you just hand over that trophy, along with everything else you stole... Or we can do it the hard way. Brown Train Bandit: Run, boys! Peck: Why do bad guys always gotta do things the hard way? Callie: (to Peck) Wish I knew, Peck. (to the train bandits) Nowhere to go, huh, bandits? Brown Train Bandit: Oh, that's what you think, Sheriff. White Train Bandit: (grunting) Peck: Ha! You missed! Brown Train Bandit: No, he didn't. (chuckles) (train car gets separated) Callie: What in whiskers? Peck: He knocked the passenger car plum loose! Brown Train Bandit: Curve ball, Gray! Gray: (grunts) Brown Train Bandit: Now you got yourself a decision to make, sheriff. Peck: What does he mean? Callie: Look! (the bridge is broken) Toby: Whee-hee! (giggling) Uh-oh. We're headed for that washed out old bridge! Governor Groundhog: And there's no way to stop us! Brown Train Bandit: So, sheriff. What's it gonna be? (Song: Callie's Decision) The Prairie Dogs: Should she catch the bandits Or rescue all those folks? It's a big decision, it's really not a joke Train Passengers: (talking) Callie: You win this round, bandit. No question, those passengers are more important than you and that trophy. But you all haven't seen the last of Sheriff Callie! C'mon, Peck! Peck: Whoa! Brown Train Bandit: (laughing), (howling) See ya later, Sheriff! Train Passengers: (talking) Governer Groundhog: Sheriff! Sheriff! This here train has no brakes! Toby: Might be fun, if that old bridge weren't out! Governor Groundhog: Whatever are we gonna do?! Callie: Don't you fret, Governor. I got it all figured out. Peck, Toby, when I give the word, have everyone run to this side of the car. (swings her Magic Lasso) Bull's eye! Peck, Toby, now! Toby:'Everybody go, now! ''(the train gets saved and everyone cheers) '''Callie: Yee-hah! Gray: Boss, Sheriff Callie's back! Callie: I said you hadn't seen the last of me and I aim to be true to my word. (lassos the bandits) Now, I hereby place you fellas under arrest! Brown Train Bandit: Curses. (cut to Junctionville) (everyone cheering) Governor Groundhog: As Governor of this fair land, it is my pleasure to be here among the finest sheriffs in all the West. And it is my great honor to award the golden star trophy to a sheriff that has proven to be brave and true. This sheriff has shown courage in the face of danger, by saving a train full of folks and catching these no-good train bandits. I declare the winner of this year's... (grunting as he attempts to retrieve the trophy from the bandits) golden star trophy to be... Sheriff Callie! (all cheering) Callie: (chuckle) Aw! Well I'll be. Thank you kindly, governor. Governor Groundhog: Congratulations, sheriff. I do declare that you have earned it! (everyone continues to cheer) (Song: Sheriff Callie Earned a Big Reward) The Prairie Dogs: Sheriff Callie earned a big reward (cheering continues) Category:Season 1 Category:T Category:Transcripts